


Your brothers telling me your secret

by naths



Series: Incorrect quoets are their life [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Big Brothers, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Homework, Jason beeing an ass, M/M, Secret Crush, Step-siblings, Summer, Teasing, accidental secret spilling, cause it´s like one or two years after they started school together, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naths/pseuds/naths
Summary: "So is this thing between Damian and Jon supposed to be a secret?"Dick asked as he sat down under the sunshade in the garden, next to Tim while watching his baby brother on the other end of the patio talking to Jon about homework."Pfft.... hardly."Jason snorted, who sat on the other side of Tim, bathing in the Sun,"The only people who don't know Damian loves Jon are Damian and Jon."





	Your brothers telling me your secret

**Author's Note:**

> The quote for this one I got from the Tumblr-account: solangelotrashposts :) check it out if you like

"So is this thing between Damian and Jon supposed to be a secret?"  
Dick asked as he sat down under the sunshade in the garden, next to Tim while watching his baby brother on the other end of the patio talking to Jon about homework.

"Pfft.... hardly."  
Jason snorted, who sat on the other side of Tim, bathing in the Sun,   
"The only people who don't know Damian loves Jon are Damian and Jon."  
Tim says without looking up from his phone, in the distant Dick could see how Jon´s face flared up in a blush.

"Quick question baby bird, has the little super the same powers like the big guy?"  
Jason asked, noticing the change in the kid as well,  
"According to Kon, they have all the same powers."  
Tim answers and looked up to Jason who whistled,   
"Why?"

***  
"The only people who don't know Damian loves Jon are Damian and Jon."  
Jon catches while Damian was mid sentences at explaining the calculation problem Jon had failed for a few days now. He could feel the heat rising in his face,  
"Are you listening, Kent?"  
Damian asked after Jon had been unresponsive for a moment,

"You love me?"  
Jon sputtered out of shock, Damian looked up confused and startled by the question.  
"Where is this coming from?"  
He questioned in defence, and Jon could see the little blush forming on the other boy´s face.

"Your brothers said so,"  
Jon answers still blushing and still hearing what they were talking, Damian turned his head to glare at his brothers and Jon was sure if his friend had laser eyes the others across the garden would be fried meat in a second.

***  
"Superhearing..."  
Dick answeres and Tim´s eyes went huge as he turned to glance at the two boy´s to find Damian glaring daggers at them.  
"I guess we spilt the beans."  
Jason snickered and gets some extra glares from Damian while Jon blushed further in embarrassment.

"We should go."  
Dick says, and Tim nodded in agreement, and all three took their belongings and stood up to get inside the Manor, but Jason stopped in the entryway for a moment.

"Call if you need anything, drinks, snacks, condoms!"  
he shouted into the garden with a wide smile on his face before Tim pulled him inside the House while trying to cover his amusement.  
"Jason! Come on, leave them alone,"

"I´m going to kill them!"  
Damian muttered angrily under his breath,  
"So... is it true? Do you love me?"  
Jon carefully asked a few seconds later fidgeting shyly now. Damian slowly turned back to his friend, looking him over and analysing his posture,

"We don´t need to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable."  
Damian offers as he looks down at their notes, and Jon realised that the other had neither confirmed nor denied anything yet.  
"I would like to talk about it."  
Jon smiled shy, and Damian watched him out of the corner of his eyes for a few seconds. 

"Okay, then let´s talk about it."  
Damian decided as he straightened up in his chair,  
"My feelings have been revealed, obviously, without my consent. But they are out in the open now."  
he started and paused to frown a moment,  
"The question now is, what is your opinion on it?"

Jon could swear he heard a little nervousness in Damian´s voice but wasn´t entirely sure about that, not that he would blame the guy for it. He steeled his nerves for his next words, now was not the time to chicken out of this situation.  
"Well, my opinion is that I´m in love with you too,"  
he answers still blushing slightly but with one of his overly happy smiles on his face. 

Damian looked at him in silence for a moment before he nods,  
"Would you like to go on a Date then?"  
he questions and the full-blown blush was back on Jons face in a second while his heart hammered in his chest.  
"Yes!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading XD Hope you enjoyed this little piece of my mind ;)  
> if you like to leave kudos or comments it would literally be the best part of my days <3


End file.
